Delta Force Unleashed
by TF252
Summary: An unlikely duo of misfit soldiers meet and become partners. They learn much about each other's story and fall in love under fire from their own organization. The ultimate war story/romance.
1. Chapter 1

Me (TF252) and my friend (supremetaco) made this story up in Combat Arms. We decided to give it a CoD theme though.

It is August 25, 2012. A lone soldier walks across a warzone. Little does she know what waits for her…?

I am Sgt. Axel. I will not tell you my last name (OPSEC won't let me). I am a part of Delta Force and was sent on a life changing mission that day.

I had taken a prisoner from the enemy force, Warcorp. I found myself attracted to her at first. She was American, I could tell. I looked into her blue eyes and told her to take off her headgear. She took off her helmet and I noticed her blonde hair tied up in a ponytail. She seemed to be very distressed.

"Please don't kill me, sir," she pleaded.

"I have a nonexistent family…" she cried.

I did not understand that. She was in tears.

"If you're gonna kill me, please make it quick sir."

I said, "Okay, I won't."

She screamed for freedom and ran off. I shot a few rounds from my m416 QCB into the dust near her feet.

"DON'T DO THAT!" I yelled. I told her about the mission I was sent on to collect intel.

"What's your name?" I asked.

"You can join the US enemy reeducation program."

She said, "Sir my name is Cpl. Anna Sanderson. I once worked for the US Military but afterward worked for Warcorp Security."

I told her that she could come with me.

We locked and loaded and went off to the enemy HQ across the huge junkyard.

"I'll take the right, Anna. You move into the left flank, then storm the top floor. We kill the commander then secure the intelligence."

"Hooah," she replied.

Before the mission we both had talked with each other. I liked her and thought she was a nice friend. We really had grown to each other pretty fast.

We moved into the HQ. After killing the commander, we walked up to the board in the back and took a picture. "Hot dog! Enemy battle plans!" A grenade dropped into the room.


	2. Chapter 2

Last time our two heroes had encountered the enemy…

"GRENAADE!" Anna yelled, running toward the grenade. "RUN AXEL!"

I jumped out just as it exploded.

"Anna…" I murmured, raising my piece to fire at the enemy forces.

A man jumped out of a helicopter above me. "I'm your exfil let's go!" he yelled.

"No, what about Sanderson?" I asked him.

"Her? She was scum! The enemy! She was here to spy on us! In fact because you trusted you I'm bringing you to a court martial."

I shot him in the leg. "Talk about her again, I dare you."

"All units this is Overlord. We have a rogue soldier on the loose. He is Sgt. Axel. He collaborated with an enemy spy. We already have her in custody. We need Axel dead or alive, dead, preferably."

"Axel, Axel, this is Anna. Over. The enemy has me captured and is taking me to the prison across the junkyard…please help!"

Anna was locked up in the prison. The guard came up to her. "I need you to talk with Overlord."

She met Overlord. He said, "Ah, it's you, the spy. We know you've been spying on us. We see the papers tying you to Warcorp. Your execution will be short yet painful."

I heard about this because I was right outside the office. "Anna! Take this knife!" I tossed an M9 knife to her. She jabbed it into Overlord's neck. "Let's GO," I said. We ran out and an explosion rang out in front of us.


	3. Chapter 3

We were separated for days…

Anna sat down on a curb. "Dang," she said. "I only have a few days before I die of blood loss."

I took a seat on the table in the enemy HQ. "She'll die of blood loss in a few days… I have to find her."

I saw a soldier in the yard. "Oh no!" I said. "An enemy!"

She approached me. "Help me sir!"

I saw her there. "A-Anna?" I stuttered. "A-A-Axel!" She ran up and hugged me. I blushed. "We need to go. To a better base."

_Overlord's forces' remnants were labeled as Most Wanted. Anna and I were fine at our base in Area 51 until it all happened…_

We met in the hallway. "Anna how's it going?" I asked.

"All right bro! I feel so much better."

We saw a figure in the hallway.

"Hello? Who are you?"

"I'm back." Overlord said.

"HE'S BACK! RUN!" we bolted toward the safe room. As we ran forward General Shepherd said on the intercom, "Our allies have arrived in the base. However, they need assistance detaining two fugitives on the loose." He said our names.

A gas bomb exploded near Anna.

She woke up in the safe room. "Are you okay?" I asked.

"Never better!" All of a sudden she collapsed, then got back up. She acted really weird.

"How dare you challenge Warcorp you puny American! I will kill you!" She pointed her gun at me.

"No, no, it's me, Axel!"

She snapped out of it. "Huh?" she said.

I asked, "What's-What's…never mind."

She said, "Ok?"

Again she collapsed. "Oh no an American soldier! Don't kill me!"

I told her, "Don't worry its all right, trust me…"

She cut me off. "Last time I trusted an American I was almost killed!"

I asked her to tell me why.

"I had a boyfriend when I was 16. I trusted him so much. He was even part of Delta Force! One day, he pointed a gun at me and told me to give him all my cash. I was in the Rangers and got really good pay. A friend of mine, James Ramirez, gave me more after participating in the battle of DC. I ran away and ended up joining Warcorp…"

She snapped back.

"What's wrong? You look like you heard my deepest secret."

It was the gas making her go crazy. I knew her story was true.

"Listen, I know what happened…I'll never let that happen to you again…I'm here for you."

She hugged me again. "We need to go. Now."


	4. Chapter 4

I brought her to my apartment.

"It's nice," she said.

"Don't lie!" I said.

We both cracked up. We walked around.

"Wow! This is a nice town square! In fa-…Is that a dead body in the fountain?"

I said, "Uh…moving on." I took her to the nearby city.

"Oh my gosh! This is where I used to live!" Anna said.

"Really?" I said.

All of a sudden she snapped again.

"OH NO IT'S MIKE! HE'S GONNA SHOOT ME!" She ran off.

"No, no, I don't want to lose her again…" I muttered, looking for her.

She was in an empty trailer behind a truck.

"A-Anna?"

"Oh no…he's gonna kill me…" she said. And she passed out.

"Mike no I don't want to oh no oh no no no no no I AM GOING TO DEFEND MYSELF!"

She pulled out a pistol and sent 6 rounds next to my head.

So this Mike guy was going to kill her…that's why she was so jumpy.

Then she said something crazy.

"No mom no I don't want to meet your friend's son no please! PLEASE! PUT AWAY THE PADDLE!"

Poor thing was abused since she was young.

Changing the subject, I asked, "So, can you take me to your place sometime?"


	5. The End

"My grandpa fought in ww2 against the Nazis," Anna explained.

She showed me a huge mansion.

"I sure wish I had someone to share it with."

She pecked me on the cheek and walked off.

"I'll get your stuff from the armory," she said.

Then I heard gunfire. "Dangit, not again…"

I ran through. We met each other on the upstairs floor. We both nodded. Time for action.

I ran down the stairs, span around and capped a tango in the head.

Anna whipped out her Anaconda Black and shot a soldier in the face.

I jumped up and jabbed a knife into the back of a head while Anna went out the window, m4 blazing.

Then-

a scream.

I looked down and saw her lying there.

"Anna! NO! STAY WITH ME!" I pleaded.

"I'm dying Axel…it's time."

"I can't let you!"

"I know who I wanna share my house with…" She slowly closed her eyes.

"DANGIT!" I yelled. "EVERYONE I'VE WORKED WITH, EVERYONE I'VE LOVED, THEY ALL DIE!"

I found that b****** Overlord, and I stuck a grenade in his mouth and kicked him out the door.

"For you, Anna."

I saw a butterfly. It led me to the library in the house. I opened the book it landed on, and saw a picture of her in her gear.

The back said, "Axel, I am always with you…"

and I believed it.

THE END


End file.
